


beyond this

by urtrashy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtrashy/pseuds/urtrashy
Summary: George was a prince who was next in line for the throne, yet he longs to run away far from the kingdom. He doesn't want to become king, he's worried he won't be good enough. Most nights he sits alone in his room staring out of the window at the night sky filled constellations, wishing that he could have a normal life.-Clay lives alone in an old house by the village. He barely has enough money for food and has to work extra shifts making weapons to earn food. Every night he sits on the ledge of the window staring up at the castle in front of him wishing he had a better life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	1. one

life was miserable 

George had recently turned 20, he knew that he would be heir to the throne, but only recently had it been affecting him. He used to be so free of worry; roaming around the gigantic castle at a young age intrigued by its size and beauty, questioning everything he saw along the way. 

But now his so-called home had nothing left to explore, every room in the castle was dull since they all were similar in one way or another.

One ginormous bed, an oak dresser either on the right side or the left and huge wardrobe which stood proudly in the corner of the room. The rest of the room was quite empty, it was hard to decorate since the rooms were abnormally large. 

There were a few different accessories in some of them, like a desk or a small bookshelf filled to the brim with books, they were all covered in dust and occasionally he would see silk cobwebs hanging beautifully in the corners.

Other than that they were the same. 

The only place he enjoyed was his large bedroom window, he would swing his legs out of the glass frame and lean his head up against the wall staring absentmindedly at the bright stars above him, shining in the night sky.

He would often take out his notebook and write down all the constellations he saw with a feather and some ink. 

But another thing he enjoyed was looking down at the village below him, 

Even though the sun had usually set, the small market was still buzzing with life. He would often watch people rush by carrying all sorts of things. Sometimes he'd see children playing with each other, racing through the streets on gloomy nights. 

He would see women carrying their children carefully, trying to reach the safety of their houses.

He would see knights and guards strolling down the roads usually with each other.

George envied these people, they looked like they were having fun, like they were enjoying the small things in life.

Sometimes he would close his eyes and imagine he was one of those people enjoying the little things they have, he would give anything just to be normal.

-

George strolled through the castles walls, passing by many large paintings. Some were of his family, some of him and his brothers and some were of his father, the king everyone loved.

George was worried he wouldn't meet everyone's expectations when he became king. They all expected him to be a great ruler like his his father.

He didn't know how to be a good king, his father had tried to teach him about how to sit, how to move and how to speak, but most of those times George would stare out of the window down at the village, while his father would ramble on about some nonsense.

His face fell into a frown as he turned away from the pictures, he carried on walking down the vast hallway occasionally passing some guards. He would smile at them hoping they would treat him like a normal person but as soon as they saw him they went silent, bowing their heads down.

he hated it

George wished he could be treated normally, he wished he could talk to people without them addressing him as 'your majesty' or 'prince'.

He scoffed as he continued with his walk down the old halls. He reached the entrance of the dining room and stood there as a guard pushed open the gigantic doors in front of him. 

George quickly thanked the guard and strode through into the immense dining room, a large chandelier hung beautifully above his head, lighting up the entire room. The table in front of him was laid with a beige tablecloth draping over the edges, white handkerchiefs were sitting on the glass plates neatly folded and glasses filled to the rim with dark red wine were standing by the plates.

He looked over at the chair the furthest end of the table and saw his father sitting their with a bit of disappointment showing on his face, 

His father would always show anything he was feeling on his face, he was easy to read.

"George, you're late for dinner," His father said, voice monotoned.

"Wilbur, go easy on the poor boy," His mother told him gently. 

Wilbur turned towards her, "But niki, he shouldn't show up late for dinner. The cooks have spent hours making this meal just for our son to be late." 

"It's okay Will, i'm sure he had a reason." Niki said placing her hand on top of his fathers smiling at him. Wilbur stern face relaxed and morphed into a smile as he rubbed her hand lovingly.

His mother could make anyone smile; she was a kind and caring person. His father, Wilbur on the other hand was quite strict and liked to obey the rules, but he could also be a kind when he wanted to be. 

George glanced to the left and saw one of his brothers slouched back in his chair, he didn't look much of a prince. His hair was messy and long while his clothes were old and scruffy, he refused to wear anything else no matter how much his father tried to make him. 

"Schlatt honey, sir up properly dear." Niki said sweetly.

Schlatt huffed and sat himself up in his chair rolling his eyes. Niki gave Wilbur a worried glance.

His brother didn't care about any rules and he broke most of them anyways. He would run around the castle causing chaos for amusement.

He would steal armour from the guards and draw on them. He would let the horses out of their stables and let them canter around freely across the yard. There were so many things that Schlatt had done up to the point where his mother and father stopped caring about him, instead they focused on George; the soon to be king.

His other brother, Ranboo was sitting next to his mother. He was quite shy and didn't like the attention of being prince just like George, but he was more secretive and cut off from everyone. But overall he was a good person.

George picked up his fork and dug into the feast in front of him, his mind began to wander back to the village, 

what food did they eat there? Did they sit with their families and eat like he did?

George didn't know anything about the town, he had only been there once, and that was when he was 5 and it was hard to remember it.

"George?" 

He perked his head up.

"You zoned out again dear," his mother said gently.

"Oh, uh- sorry." George replied sheepishly turning back to his food and finishing the last piece of meat on his plate.

He excused himself from the glamorous hall and made his way back to his bedroom, it was on one of the highest parts of the castle and it had an amazing view of the sky from his window.

George walked up the swirling stone stairs heading up to his room, he looked at the walls noticing a couple cracks on it. The castle had become quite old now. 

He reached the top and walked across the thin hallway swinging open the heavy, wooden door leading to his room. The brunette walked in and over to his desk which was leaning up against the back wall, he picked up his notebook which was sprawled across the table. He looked at the recent notes he had scribbled down the day before.

22/5/1493

eridanus   
lupus  
ophiuchus 

He flipped open a new page and picked up his feather and ink. George headed over towards his window, he opened it carefully and shuffled himself over to the edge of the windowsill.  
The sun had just set over the horizon but it was dark enough to make out some constellations.

He tilted his head upward as he stared into the dark abyss above him, starts were scattered all across the sky in patterns and George tried to recognise some. He dipped his pen in the ink and scribbled down some that he saw.

23/5/1493

pegasus   
saggita   
vulpeccula  
ara

He looked back up and the sky but his gaze drifted down towards the village. There weren't many people in the town centre tonight, George's eyes scanned the small houses by the market. He saw nothing but plain white houses; crumbling a bit.

He kept looking along the rows of houses untill he came accros one in particular. It was a sort of beige colour, similar to the tablecloth from the dining room. This house stood out from the rest, it looked quite a bit worse than any of the other houses aswell. 

There were no windows in this house, just holes in the walls, and only half of the roof was left. George's eyes scanned across the house untill he came to the top right window, he saw a man sitting on the ledge staring up at the sky.

He squinted to try and get a better look at him from his window. He noticed the man had a piece of paper in his hand and was writing on it.

Was he writing down constellations too? No- He couldn't be.

George was the only one he knew that had an interest in astrology, He didn't know if he should do anything, 

perhaps he should shout or wave?

George didn't know how to socialise with other people properly since the only people he talked to was his family and he would only talk to them at meal times.

"Hello?!" George shouted regretting saying anything.

He saw the other man look up at him. George waved at him cautiously.

The man sat there visibly confused but he waved back slowly, 

George looked closer at him, There was a white mask with a large smile drawn across it covering most of the man's face, a streak of dirty blonde hair hung over the top of it. He was too far away to make out any small details though.

strange

George retracted his legs in from the window and shut it gently. He pulled his curtains across it and threw his notebook carelessly onto the desk.

He stumbled over to his bed collapsing into it smiling. He let out a loud sigh as he drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. two

Dream woke up at around 6 in the morning, 

He lay in his filthy bed staring up into the glamorous morning sky above him. 

He missed the days when he was a child, when he didn't have to work and when he'd run around with his friends through empty grass fields with no worry in the world, 

Dream missed when he'd come home from his tutor lessons and nap all day, but most of all he missed his parents. They used to make everything seem better than it ever was somehow.

they gave him hope

But now they were gone and a part of Dream had died they day he found out about their tragic death. He hadn't been the same since, He had cut himself off from most of his friends except one. 

He had always made excuses to stay away from everyone, 

On those endless days he'd sit in his room staring blankly at the blue sky above him.

Half of his roof had collapsed a while ago and he didn't have enough money to fix it, so he just thought of it as a way to see the stars at night.

He climbed out of his bed and slowly made his was over to the small dresser with his clothes inside, he threw them on quickly pulling on his mask over his head and walked out of the house. 

He strode through the busy streets trying to avoid walking into someone, it was only the early workers up at that time but there were still a few of them. He looked up at the castle on his left. It looked so majestic, towering over the village. 

He turned back and carelessly ended up walking into someone which caused him to trip, but he caught himself and stood back up trying to regain consciousness. He looked at the poor boy he had knocked over.

"Sapnap?"

"Ohh hey Dream." Sapnap said rubbing his forehead where a purple bruise was forming.

Sapnap had been friends with him since they were young and their parents had been friends for years before they were born. Sapnap and Dream had grown up with each other, they were basically brothers. Sapnap's family had always been his second family since the passing of his parents. They always found a way to cheer him up.

"I'm so sorry Sap, are you okay?" Dream said concerned, walking over to his friend giving him a hand up.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine," Sapnap replied with a wonky smile resting on his face. "Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same," Dream replied raising his eyebrow.

"Uhm, well, i applied for a job at a local bakery since my mom said it's about time i got a job. So i was heading over there." Sapnap said fiddling with his nails nervously.

"Dude that's great!" Dream exclaimed nodding his head, "Well i dont have to be at work for another 10 minutes or so, i'll come with you!"

"Really? Thank you Dream," 

"Of course!"

The two boys headed for the bakery which was on the other side of the town they passed countless amounts of people on their way there and avoided them all.

They arrived outside of this small bakery and Dream stood there prepping Sapnap. 

The bakery was quite pretty, it had large flowers growing at the front window which gave it a glowing look. It was a sort of yellow colour and it stood out from the rest of the shops.

"Okay Sap, your going to do great. Just try your best."

"Dreammm," Sapnap whined. "Your starting to sound like my mom."

Dream laughed and shook his head, 

"Could you uh- come in with me?" Sapnap asked looking down at his feet.

"Of course now come on or we'll both be late." Dream said pushing his friend up to the entrance.

They walked in and were suddenly aroused by it's home-like atmosphere. They could smell freshly baked pastries and cakes in the air of the place.

Dream's stomach rumbled quietly. He took out the money in his pocket and counted it in his head. Just enough for one small pastry.

brilliant 

He walked up to the counter with Sapnap trailing behind him shyly and saw a man standing on the other side of the counter sweeping the floor, he was quite short; around Sapnap's height and had light brown hair drooping over his face neatly. He was wearing a purple apron with a cyan swirl in the middle of it. 

The man didn't notice the two boys standing there as he continued to brush the floors, humming to himself. Dream coughed quietly and the man looked up.

"Im terribly sorry, i didn't hear you come in." The man said leaning his broom up against the wall while rushing towards them smiling. "What would you like?"

"Actually, i'm not here for the food- well i might buy something, those pastries so look nice but my friend here Sapnap is looking for a job and he saw an opening here in the papers."

Sapnap emerged from behind Dream and waved slowly.

"Ahh i see," The man said smiling. "Do you know how to bake cakes and pastries?"

"Yessir," Sapnap replied nodding his head.

"Would you be okay with cleaning the tables and sweep the floors?"

"Of course." 

"Then the job is yours Sapnap. Welcome to my bakery, My name is karl and it's only me running this place. It gets a little difficult for me to work by myself so now that i have you, things could go a little better." 

Sapnap blushed and let out a giggle, Karl handed him an apron and Sapnap swung it over his head in a swift motion. He walked behind the counter and faced Dream stifling a laugh.

"Hello there Dream, what can i get for you today?" Sapnap asked acting like he owned the place, karl giggled.

He mentally face palmed, 

"Could i possibly have one of those?" Dream asked gesturing towards a warm croissant sitting on one of the shelves.

Sapnap reached for it and put it gently into a small paper bag. He handed it to Dream who had dumped out his coins on the counter.

"There you go, have a pleasant day m'lady." Sapnap said bowing down.

Dream rolled his eyes and karl laughed. "I'll see you later Sap." Dream said walking out of the store biting down onto the warm treat.

He began walking back towards the weapon-smith shop where he worked while passing by a large quantity of people rushing around. He saw a small boy with dark brown hair dashing across the town centre running after a butterfly or something, a much taller blonde boy followed behind looking like he didn't want to be there. He listened in to their conversation curiously.

"TOMMY LOOK! A BEE!" The brunette boy shouted at the other boy tommy(?)

"Tubbo ive seen bees before there's nothing special about them." He replied rolling his eyes.

Tubbo turned back towards him, "yeah but they are cute." 

"No they sting and it hurts." Tommy replied dragging the other boy with him.

"Tommyyyyyy let me go. I wanna see the bee!"

The two boys disappeared around the corner, Dream shook his head chuckling slightly at their short interaction. What an interesting day.

He walked down the path leading to the shop and he strode up to it. Dream was a bit late since he had stopped for Sapnap. He pushed open the door and walked in hesistantly. His eyes darted around the shop frantically searching for his boss.

Thankfully he didn't see him anywhere. He let out a loud sigh and walked over towards the counter.

"And where have you have been?"

Dream jumped as he heard his boss's voice. He turned around to see him standing there, arms folded.

"I'm sorry fundy, my friend had to go apply for a job and i went with him since he was quite anxious." Dream replied.

"I see, well there's a sword and some armour that needs to be fixed over there," he said pointing over to a long dark oak table; stirring up against a wall, "the man who ordered it will be coming to collect it sometime in the afternoon."

Dream nodded biting his lip anxiously and walked over to where a silver sword was laying on the table next to some broken armour, he studied the blade for imperfections he could fix and began working.

-

It had been 7 hours,

he had been working on the weapon and armour until he was satisfied with its final outcome, he picked up the long shimmering sword holding it up to the light, admiring it. He had added a leather handle at the bottom as to not cause cuts in anyone's hand, he had also weaved in a little bit of flowers in the the leather which gave it an outstanding look.

He gently placed the items down on the table and waited for the owner to arrive. He lay back on his chair and let his eyelids droop until he ended up falling asleep

-

Dream woke up to the sound of someone coughing, trying to get their attention. He looked up and saw a man standing awkwardly by the counter. Dream sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that sir, i just got a little tired. I'm assuming you came for the armour and sword?"

The man nodded and held out his hand, "Technoblade, but you can call me techno," 

He smiled and shook his hand, "Dream," 

He got up from his chair and walked over to the the armour and sword sitting on a table next to a dimly lit candle, Dream handed them to the man who put them into a sort of sack.

Dream looked up at techno, he had a mask covering most of his face but it cut off by his mouth, it was a sort of pig, but with horns. 

He was surprised that people other than him wore masks but he found it interesting.

"What are these for may i ask?" Dream said curiously pointing at the sword and armour.

"Well i'm the head knight for the royal family. So i will need them to fight." He replied tying up the bag.

Dream's eyes widened to the size of saucers, 

he was making armour and weapons for the head guard, THE head guard

"It must be nice to live up there in the castle, wealthy and happy." Dream said pondering about living there.

"Ehh it's alright." Technoblade replied, his voice monotoned.

Dream handed him the sword and watched as he walked out of the shop wishing he could be as wealthy and powerful as him. He began tidying up around the small shop, sweeping the floors and such.

It was about half an hour later when he decided to go home.

He walked back down the slightly less busy path and back towards his house. He could smell delicious smells of food being made around around him. 

He soon reached his house and walked in shutting the door behind him. The blonde climbed up the stairs, dragging his feet behind him.

He shuffled over to his bed and saw sheets of paper lying there. Dream would always write down all the constellations he saw in the night sky, it was a hobby of his,

He walked over to his window and perched himself up on it, he gazed into the night sky scribbling down some stars that he saw.

aquila  
centaurus   
dorado  
pavo

"Hello?!" Someone shouted.

Dream tilted his head up to where the sound was coming from, he looked up at the castle and saw someone sitting outside the window, their eyes met and the man awkwardly waved. 

Dream was confused, he raised his hand up slowly and waved back. He turned to look down at his paper again.

What. just. happened.

Was that the prince? 

He looked back up only to see the place where the man had sat empty 

He must have imagined it. 

He got up and walked over to his bed slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. three

George woke up snuggled under his thick, warm blanket. He moved his hands up to his eyes rubbing them gently, 

He stumbled out of his bed letting out a small yawn whilst stretching his arms walking over to his window, 

He sat down on the end he of the windowsill looking up at the sky above him inattentively, A few white clouds lingered in the pale, washed out blue of the abyss above him.

His gaze lowered down to the streets of the early village life. He scanned the busy streets hoping he'd see the blonde man in the mask again. 

He didn't.

His face fell into a frown as he turned away from the view.

He heard a light knock on the door.

"May you open the door prince?" He heard one of the guards say. He could hear frantic whispering behind it. 

George walked up to the door and opened it cautiously peering around, he saw two guards standing there awkwardly. He had seen them around the castle before quite a few times. They always were together for some reason.

Their names were something like minx, and quack something, perhaps quackity?

George had trouble remembering the names of each guard since there were many of them but he had seen these two quite a bit before.

He saw Quackity nudge Minx quite hard as he shot her a 'well go on ask him' sort of look.

"Prince George, your breakfast is ready." Minx said, her irish accent proudly showing.

"If you will be so kind as to come down when your ready," Quackity said bowing his head extremely low, almost falling over himself. 

Minx snickered but quickly covered it with a cough. George raised an eyebrow. They quickly scurried away and George went back into his room to get dressed. He could hear them talking to each other from the hallway.

"Quackity! What the fock was that!" Minx sneered, "your not meant to go that low you dumarse."

"I didn't mean to!" Quackity shot back, George could tell from his voice that he was annoyed. 

He shook his head and closed the door.

____________ 

Dream woke up feeling cold and wet. He looked down at his sheets and saw they were drenched in water.

He glanced up at the half-roof and saw droplets of water falling down into his home. 

Great 

He hopped out of his bed and dried himself and his surroundings untill they were a bit less we. 

he then did his morning routine which included getting dressed and ready for work. 

He ran downstairs and over to his cupboards swinging them open eagerly and peering in, there was only a couple slices of stale bread left at the back of the shelf and they were meant to last him the whole week. His stomach rumble quietly as grabbed two pieces, devouring them in an instant. 

Dream walked out of the front door, carefully shutting it behind him and breathed in the cold morning air which reminded him he was alive.

He always felt like he wasn't meant to be there in the l'manburg kingdom, he felt as if he was out of place, like he didn't fit in.

Dream was always overthinking about everything, he'd look around at people passing by thinking they were judging him. It wasn't his fault, he just grew up that way.

He walked over to his weapon-smith shop and strode through the door. He began working immediately.

_____________

Tubbo sat on the hard, gavel floor picking up stones and throwing them across the courtyard. His eyes were glued to Tommy making sure he wouldn't do anything that would get them in trouble, 

well that didn't last long,

"Tommy! We shouldn't be here." Tubbo whisper-shouted. 

"Oh calm down will you. It's not like we're doing anything illegal." Tommy hissed back, turning away from his post behind the bush.

"But we ARE doing something illegal though!" Tubbo whispered rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, i forgot." Tommy said giggling.

"Remind me of the plan again?"

"TUBBO IVE TOLD YOU 100 TIMES-" Tommy shouted, Tubbo shoved his hand over Tommy's mouth to stop him from shouting, he took it off when Tommy seemed a little calmer. "We are going to sneak into the castle and steal some of the delicious food they have there. I heard they have cakes." Tommy said beaming.

Tubbo wasn't as confident as Tommy, "Won't we get caught?" He asked slowly.

"No of course not! Now, if you follow my lead then you'll be fine." Tommy reassured him,

"Okay.." he replied grimacing.

They stayed there for about half a minute until Tommy grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a bush holding up his fingers.

3.. 2.. 1...

Tommy then gestured towards the gate and walked over to it. They ducked behind another bush waiting for the guards to switch patrols. They crouched there patiently waiting for about half a minute, they heard a bell ring and the guard walked off. 

Tommy nodded at Tubbo and ran over towards the gate climbing up the side hopping over it carelessly. Tubbo followed behind a little slower than Tommy.

He turned to face Tommy who was frozen staring at the palace gardens. There were bushes cut neatly into different shapes, flowers were growing everywhere and a path made from small stones let to the tree in the middle.

They were in the royal gardens.

"Woahhh," Tubbo said admiring his surroundings. "I bet there's loads of bees here." 

"Tubbo we have other things to worry about than bees right now." Tommy said turning to him. Now follow me, and don't make a sound,"

Tubbo nodded and watched as tommy walked over towards the large tree, little pink flowers were drooping over the edges of the branches, weaving in between the leaves. It was very pretty. 

"Tubbo, this is the l'mantree. The tallest and oldest tree of the kingdom." 

Tubbo nodded in awe, they both ran behind it and sat down.

"Okay, we need to wait here for a bit until it's a little darker, then we shall go around the back to the kitchens." Tommy said pointing towards a door.

"And why are we doing this again?" Tubbo asked with a perplexed look resting on his face.

"To get better food! Imagine eating the same food as the royal family!" Tommy cried as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "They eat feasts of meat and they have cakes and shit for dessert. Could you imagine eating those!"

"Uhm can i help you?" An unfamiliar voice said behind them causing the two boys to jump.

They both spun around simultaneously and saw a boy around the same age as them, leaning up against the tree with a book in his hand. He had light brown hair hanging over his face neatly. He looked quite smart.

"Uhm- who the fuck are you and what are you doing in this uh- kingdom?" Tommy said confidently with his arms crossed.

"I live here." The boy replied laughing a little. "And who might you two be?"

"I- we are um guards? YEAH, that's right, uhm guards." Tommy said stuttering a little.

Tommy had to make this worse than it already was.

"Strange. I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Uh yes?" Tommy replied, more of a question than an answer.

"I see, well i'm prince Ranboo," The prince said holding out his hand, Tubbo shook it eagerly.

holy shit-

He was talking to THE prince! He remembered that Tommy and just lied to the poor guy. 

"Tommy..." He said tugging the blonde's sleeve.

"Hush Tubbo, i'm speaking to the prince." Tommy whisper-shouted, arrogantly.

Tubbo turned towards the prince,

"We aren't actually guards here-" Tubbo began but Tommy flung his arm over tubbo's mouth, restraining him from talking.

"UHH TUBBO I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT." Tommy said raising his voice.

"We came to steal food from the kitchens," Tubbo said while removing Tommy's hand from his mouth.

"DONT LISTEN PRINCE. I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM!" Tommy said giving Tubbo a death stare.

The prince shook his head giggling slightly. "Yeah i figured," he said matter-of-factly.

Tommy and tubbo gave each other confused glances. 

"I know all the guards here, old and new, besides i heard your conversation, you really need to learn how to whisper." Ranboo said, gesturing at Tommy.

Tubbo tried to not let out a laugh, he looked over at Tommy who looked astounded. 

"So what happens now?" Tubbo asked focusing his attention back to the prince.

"Well-" Ranboo began but Tommy cut him off.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'VE HEARD ABOUT THIS HAPPENING TO OTHER PEOPLE! WE'RE GONNA GET OUR HEADS CHOPPED OFF AREN'T WE?! OHH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! TUBBO WHY DIDNT YOU WARN ME!"

Tubbo opened his mouth to protest but Tommy stood up and began rambling on again.

"BUT I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR IM ONLY 16! I HAVEN'T SEEN THE WORLD YET I HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE THE KINGDOM! KILL TUBBO INSTEAD AND SPARE ME PLEASE! WHAT WILL MOTHER AND FATHER THINK OF THIS! I CAN'T BE KILLED IM-" 

"TOMMY! CALM DOWN." Tubbo shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground. Tommy sat there muttering words to himself, mostly about death and how he will sue the king.

Ranboo was clutching his stomach, wheezing at poor Tommy. 

"I- i *wheeze* won't chop- your h-heads off!" The prince said in between giggles. 

Tubbo looked over at tommy who had the most petrified look on his face. He tried to pat him on the back but Tommy leaped away out of pure shock. This caused Ranboo to go into another fit of laughter.

"I won't tell anyone about this, don't worry." Ranboo said facing the two boys. 

"Really?" Tubbo said raising an eyebrow.

"Well i could help you get some food if you want..."

Tommy turned towards tubbo, his eyes lit up. "So my head isn't going to chopped off?"

"Of course not," Ranboo replied smirking.

"Why aren't you going to tell a guard or something and why are you helping us?" Tubbo asked.

"I don't usually see people other than my family so it's nice to see some other people around my age here." Ranboo said shrugging.

Tubbo liked him already. He was just a lonely prince who wanted friends. He was kind, not like that other prince Schlatt. 

"You guys wait here and i'll go get you some food then, we could have a picnic or something!" Ranboo said, his eyes lighting up. The prince walked away excitedly, heading for the castle.

"Should we trust him?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see why not, he seems nice." Tubbo replied shrugging.

10 minutes later, Ranboo came back with a bag full of cakes. 

Tommy and Tubbo's eyes widened at the sight of them. 

Ranboo smiled and sat down next to them handing out some pain au chocolat's to them.

"These are like croissants but with chocolate inside!"

Tubbo took a small bite while Tommy greedily shoved the entire thing down his throat. 

"Tis is good" Tommy said with a mouthful of food.

"Thank you prince Ranboo." Tubbo said fondly, turning towards him

"Please, just call me Ranboo." The prince replied smiling.

Tubbo nodded his head in response, beaming.

he had a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i’ll be posting frequently on here now as-well as wattpad!!


	4. four

It was late afternoon, 

Quackity walked down the street, occasionally falling over cracks in the sidewalk. He had just come out of the bar with Minx and they were both very drunk.

"Eyyyy Minxxx." Quackity said his slurring each word.

"Wassupppp," she replied leaning on his shoulder while holding onto his arm with a firm grip. 

"Wanna go *hic* steal somethingggg?"

Minx looked up and let go of his arm, she thought about it then nodded her head slowly.

"Ehh sureeee, why nooooot."

They both walked over towards the local shop slowly. It wasn't very big but it was the one with the best things in the market. Minx pulled a small but sharp knife out of her pocket and spun it around her fingers continuously. 

"Damnnnn Minx *hic* where'd you get that frommm?"

"I just like to keep it in my *hic* pocket. I don't feel safe withouttt it."

Quackity nodded his head, he was slightly shocked that one of the top guards was going to steal some goods from a shop with a pocket knife she just happened to carry around, they both pulled brown, paper bags over their heads and walked into the shop.

They saw two men standing behind the counter, arguing. They pulled paper bags over their heads and walked in.

"Skeppy noooo! Your doing it all wronggg ughhhh." One of them complained.

The other one which he assumed was called skeppy threw his hands up into the air letting out a sharp exhale. "How does it work then Bad?!"

"Like this," The man called Bad replied. They were stood on their toes moving things about on a shelf above them.

"What 'ave we walkedintooo," Minx whispered.

"Dont fucking ask me." Quackity replied.

"Eyyyyy youuuu *hic* guyssss." Quackity said almost toppling over a loose floorboard. 

The two men glanced upwards. "Oh i'm uhh sorry, i didn't see you there," Bad said, his eyebrows furrowed together probably wondering why they had bags over their heads, but his mouth had turned into a gentle smile. Quackity almost felt bad about stealing from them. But Minx on the other hand had no problem.

"Pon el dinero en la *hic* pinche bolsa!" Quackity shouted slurring his words. Minx looked at him confused. "Oh wait, shit wrong language."

"What he meant wassss give ussss yourrrr moneyyy you pricks." Minx said flicking her knife up.

"Language," Bad said quietly, his head was tilted towards his feet, he seemed quite scared. Skeppy didn't look scared, he just looked pissed off.

"Bad i'm sorry but now is not the fucking time!" Skeppy hissed. 

Bad replied with another small 'language' but then backed into a corner as Minx neared them.

"T-take whatever you want, j-just please don't hurt us. Bad said hiding behind his friend as Skeppy wrapped him in his arms, to comfort him.

Minx grabbed a couple things with her free hand and nodded to Quackity. They walked out of the store quickly as to not get caught.

Skeppy and bad just sat in the corner, they knew Minx wasn't going to actually hurt them, but they were still scared, mostly because a knife was pointed at them.

Quackity and Minx walked quite far away from the shop and headed into a dark alleyway where they ripped the paper bag off their heads.

"Phewww that was scary." Quackity said wiping the droplets of sweat collecting at his hairline.

"Quackity- we were robbing them you fockin dumbarse." Minx spat rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah but it was still scary." Quackity muttered under his breath. 

"Right o," Minx said shoving the small blade back into her pocket indignantly.

They both looked at the stolen goods. Minx had taken a couple loafs of bread and some other small things. Quackity had barely nothing except from a couple coins which he shoved into a small bag on his shoulder.

They both walked up to the castle and carried on with their days like nothing had happened.

____________

George sat in his room all day staring at some old books. 

He wanted to go and visit the village but his mother and father never let him. Well to be fair he didn't ask about it much and now that he thought about it he could just go an ask couldn't he? And besides what did he have to lose?

He was older and more responsible.

His eyes lit up with hope, George quickly threw on some nicer clothes and flung a small brown bag over his shoulder, he made his was down the spiral staircase trying not to fall over himself. The brunette ran through the empty hallways earning stares from the guards he passed on the way.

He burst into his parents room trying not to let his eagerness show, his father, Wilbur was staring out of the window upon his kingdom, while his arms rested at his sides. Niki was sitting on the bed knitting. They both looked up at George.

His father raised an eyebrow as his mother lay down her ball of thread, both looking at him, clearly confused out of George's sudden outburst of energy.

"Father, could i uh, go down to the village today?" George asked fiddling 

Wilbur turned to look at Niki who just shrugged in response. 

"Well, i don't see why not... But, you must take two guards with you and make sure they stay near you at all times." His father said sternly, he cared about George and didn't want him to get hurt.

George couldn't believe it, his father had said yes!

"Okay i shall go and fetch Minx and Quackity now." George said trying to contain his excitement. He walked out of the room and shut the door, doing a victory dance.

He soon calmed himself and walked down the grand staircase into the main hall. He could see Minx and Quackity up ahead playing a game of some sort.

"No no no Quackity you focking idiot." Minx said rolling her eyes.

"What the fuck am i supposed to do then huh? HUH?" Quackity replied throwing his hands up in defeat. George coughed and they turned towards him. 

"Prince George, uhh hello your majesty." Quackity said bowing his head. Minx pulled him back up to make sure he didn't go too low again. 

"Hello there, i was wondering if you two could take me down to the village and give me a tour? Mother and father told me i had to take guards with me so i suggested you."

Minx looked shocked and Quackity looked like his ego was about to burst. 

"Why would you chose us?" Minx asked curiously.

"Well i've only ever spoken to you guys and you seem nice." George replied smiling, Minx returned the gesture and they followed George up to his room.

"I'm going to grab some money for us, i'll be out in a second." George said closing the door behind him, he grabbed his stash of money he kept hidden in the bookshelf and shoved it into his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and walked back towards the door. 

Soon enough they were at the gates of the castle, George was shaking with excitement, he didn't know what to expect. He hadn't properly talked to people other than the people he saw every day.

Minx nodded at the guard standing by the gate and he opened it. George watched as it swung open slowly revealing the path up to the village. He stared at the town in awe. Quackity nudged him, 

"You coming prince?" Quackity asked.

"Please, no need to address me formally, just call me George." He replied grinning. 

Quackity nodded, they walked forward into the town centre. George's eyes were wide open as they darted about. He could smell the fresh air looming around him. 

There was a slight breeze flowing through the place which George liked, it wasn't too hot or too cold. He felt more alive than he ever had before.

"Sooo uh George, where do ya wanna go?" Minx asked turning towards the prince.

"I-i don't know." George stuttered still looking at every detail of the village. He looked at the shops filled with people examining things, shopkeepers were busy sweeping the floors, and the houses, they were so small and simple but had a home-like atmosphere, sort of cozy in a way.

"We'll give you a tour then." Quackity said excitedly.

"Okay then George, follow us." Minx said.

Minx and Quackity led them through the hoards of people rushing back and forth. No one seemed to know that he was the prince so they paid no attention to him.

George hadn't made many public appearances since he was young and he had changed a lot since then. Everyone seemed to treat him like a normal person in the village.

He loved not being recognised.

George snapped back into reality, he looked around for Minx and Quackity but couldn't see them. He then heard a voice.

"George you dumbass, you're meant to follow us!" Minx shouted rolling her eyes in a playful manner. George laughed and headed over to her. 

Just before he reached there he walked into someone causing them and him to fall over. George landed on the ground with a thump. 

"GEORGE! OH MY GOD QUACKITY! GET YOUR FOCKING ASS OVER HERE YA PIECE OF SHIT!" Minx yelled at the top of her lungs.

"MINX SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" He could hear quackity reply sounding further away from him then Minx was.

Quackity and her had a sort of relationship where they'd call each other horrible things but not take it seriously. It was strange but funny at the same time.

The guards frantically tried to reach George but some of the village people kept getting in the way.

George sat up groaning and rubbing his head. He wondered who he had knocked over and if he should apologise. The man he had knocked over was facing away from him. clutching his arm in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going and i really didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay-" George asked. The man turned around to face him. He was wearing a white mask that looked a bit broken now. He suddenly remembered seeing him before.

It was the man in the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i’m sorry if my writing is messy or seems rushed, i just have ideas in my head and wrote them down without describing them much. I’ll try and make it better though:)


	5. five

Dream had just walked out of the weapons shop on his afternoon break. 

He decided he should probably go and to find Sapnap to see how he was doing on his new job. 

Dream strolled down the street tentatively, and headed towards the bakery, observing the scenery in front of him. The trees were filled with small, brown birds chirping. 

The songs they sang were so calming to him, they put his mind at ease, he could fall asleep in an instant listening to a nightingale whistle gently as the winds blew through the trees, the leaves always rustled slightly as this happened creating a beautiful sound.

His attention was soon brought back into the real world as he felt someone brush against his arm. It was that same short, brown haired boy that he saw chasing a bee the other day, he wasn't accompanied by the blonde this time. There were a few baleful stares at him since he almost walked into a couple of merchants.

It was quite hectic around the town centre today since there were new shops in the market and people were rushing past to buy the goods.

Dream didnt have enough money for things like those so he just simply ignored them.

He inhaled the cold afternoon air which reminded him that he was alive.

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere and walked right into Dream, they both collided and went tumbling to the floor. Dream had landed on his arm and it bent backwards. He heard a click.

Fuck, that's not good

He could hear shouting coming from behind him. 

"GEORGE! OH MY GOD QUACKITY! GET YOUR FOCKING ASS OVER HERE YA PIECE OF SHIT!" He heard a girl with a strong irish accent shout.

And other man, which he assumed was quackity shouted back at her.

"MINX SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" Quackity shouted, he was further away from the girl Minx, so he was a bit quieter.

Dream sat up clutching his elbow, wincing at the pain. He turned around so he was facing the man but quickly turned back around due to the amount of painting caused in his lower arm. 

The man that ran into him was also laying on the ground groaning, slightly dazed.

Dream was still facing away from him, holding onto his arm, he heard shuffling from behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going and i really didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay-"

Dream turned to face him at the end of his sentence and the man stopped talking. 

Dream scoffed. "What? haven't you seen a mask before?"

The other man looked embarrassed, "No- i- u-uh," the man was stuttering. 

Dream took this time to properly look at the boy in front of him, he had straight-ish brown hair drooping down onto his face, His eyes were a dark chestnut colour and shimmered beautifully in the sunlight. His mouth was shaped into a slight frown as he was stumbling over his words. Dream must have been starring at him for a while as he seemed to get uncomfortable. 

"Ohh uh- i'm sorry i just zoned out," Dream lied as his cheeks began to turn red, thankfully he had his mask on. 

"Oh it's fine, besides i should be apologising for running into you," the man laughed. "Oh and i'm George by the way,"

"Nice to meet you George, i'm Dream." He said taking this time to hold out his arm.

George shook it, much obliged.

"Dream? is that a nickname or is it your real name," George asked curiously looking up at the taller blonde tilting his head slightly.

"Well uh, i go by Dream so that's what i prefer to be called." Dream replied a little uncomfortable, he didn't like people knowing his name, so everyone called him Dream, it was a nickname Sapnap gave him since he was always day dreaming.

George nodded as a small smile tugged at the corner of his pink lips. Dream got up from the floor and brushed himself down. He muttered a small 'goodbye' and turned to leave. He had walked for no more than 10 second and he heard George shout from behind him.

"WAIT!" George shouted running frantically towards him.

Dream turned around to face him raising an eyebrow as George caught up with him. 

George bent over, quite out of breath as he exhaled quite loudly. Dream stifled a laugh. George looked up at him. 

"I'M NOT GOOD AT RUNNING OKAY!" George shouted still out of breath.

Dream let out a loud wheeze which had made George laugh a little. He had calmed down after a good 10 minutes of uncontrollable giggling.

"You were *wheeze* going to *wheeze* ask me something?" Dream finally managed to spit out.

George stood there quietly, looking like he was trying to remember. His face suddenly lit up as he turned to Dream.

"YOU! I saw you in the window looking up at the stars!" George said excitedly.

Dream had stopped laughing completely, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"We're you by any chance looking at the constellations in the sky?" George added.

"Yeah i was actually, i love looking up at the stars, it feels like i'm in a whole different world- wait wait wait, hold on." Dream said pondering about the first statement George had said. "You were in the castle?"

George nodded in response.

"So i didn't Dream it?"

George gave him a look of confusion and then shook his head slowly. 

"What were you doing in the castle though- wait. OH! WAIT YOUR THE PRINCE?!!" Dream shouted stumbling back, his mouth hung open.

"Hush!" George said looking around him to see if anyone had noticed, he was glad to see no one was looking at them. He walked closer to Dream and whispered to him, "Y-yeah i am." 

"Holy shit! I-i'm so sorry! i shouldn't be talking to you. Your like posh and all that shit and i'm just a poor guy who lives in the village-" Dream began but got cut off by George.

"Dream! Relax will you." George said chuckling slightly. "Besides i want to talk to you, your the only person i've actually as a conversation with outside the castle without being treated like i'm royalty, i hate when people do that." George's voice trailed off.

Dream nodded, halfheartedly. They stood there in an awkward silence for a couple seconds.

Dream suddenly remembered he had to go back to work soon. "I'm terribly sorry but i must get going, i might see you again?"

George smiled back, "of course, goodbye Dream."

"Bye George." Dream said turning away from the prince. He walked over to the bakery to find Sapnap.

Dream walked in to see Karl and Sapnap sitting by a small oak table chatting to each other. Dream approached them slowly.

Sapnap lifted his head up and waved kindly. "Ello Dream." 

"Hey Dream." Karl said grinning.

Dream walked over to them sitting down next to Sapnap broadly grinning.

"You guys will not believe what just happened to me." Dream said shaking his head giggling slightly.

"What happened?" Sapnap asked cautiously.

"Well... i sorta ran into the prince,"

"You- WHAT?!" 

Dream laughed at Sapnap's reaction. Karl sat still, bewildered by what Dream had said. 

"How did that happen?!" Karl asked resting one of his hands on the table.

"Well i was just walking to here and he uh- ran into me. I hurt my arm pretty bad but it's alright." Dream replied moving his shoulder in a circular motion while the two boys stared at him, mouths agape. "AND, i was star gazing the night before, he yelled down at me from the castle! He likes stargazing just like me!" Dream excitedly shouted.

Sapnap and Karl sat still, taking in what Dream was saying.

"Did you talk to the prince?" Sapnap asked, "oh and which prince was it?" He added.

"Prince George i believe, and yeah he was quite nice to be honest." 

"WOAH HE'S GOING TO BE THE NEW KING DUDE- HOLY SHIT!" Sapnap shouted.

"He is?" Dream asked.

"You didn't know? It must be a lot of stress on the poor boy, having to meet everyone's expectations." Karl said, his head tilted ever so slightly.

"Yeah it must be hard." Dream said quietly.

"OOOH WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?" Sapnap said giggling like a child.

"Well, he had dark brown hair which hung over his pale face ever so neatly. He had the prettiest brown eyes which shone in the afternoon sunlight and he had quite thin, soft, pink lips..."

Sapnap turned to Karl smirking, Karl gave him a subtle wink which Dream clearly saw.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Karl said letting out a small giggle but covered it with a fake cough. 

"Very well... I shall be heading off now." Dream said suspiciously.

Karl and Sapnap waved at him as he trudged out of the building. They were giggling like maniacs behind him. 

For the rest of the day Dream went back to work but his mind kept wandering. He thought about what had happened today and to the one thing that came to his mind,

George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog


	6. six

Schlatt let out a loud sigh, 

He always wanted to be like his older brother,

George always had the most attention from his mother and father, they were so kind to him attending to his every need, Schlatt hated the way people would fuss over George the 'soon to be king' and not him. 

Every time Schlatt had done something he was proud of, George would do better, and he didn't even get a single word of praise from anyone. 

Well, to be fair he was the middle child, so no one really paid attention to him.

He rolled his eyes muttered to himself something about jealousy being an ugly emotion that he never felt. He trudged up the small staircase indignantly, 

Schlatt reached the top of the stairs and looked at the small oak door in front of him, leading into his room. 

He had one of the smallest rooms in the castle. Even the maid, Puffy's room was almost as big as his.

He walked over to his bed and lay down with a huff, he stared at the blank ceiling above him.

Schlatt had tried his best to be good and well behaved but no one cared about what he did, so he started acting the opposite.

He would let out the horses from the stables and let them trot around freely in the royal gardens, he would draw ridiculous things on the guards armour and cackle as they walked into the hall confused.

Since then, everyone seemed to give him more attention, well everyone except his mother and father. 

They had given up on him so quickly and had just focused on making George 'the best king the town has ever seen'. 

He didn't feel sad though, he felt angry.

————————

Ranboo walked through the grand castle doors which lead out into the royal gardens.

He held a book in one hand and a small muffin in the other, the prince walked over towards the l'mantree which stood beautifully in the centre of the garden, Ranboo had always admired this tree and its beauty.

He hoped he would see Tommy and Tubbo again today.

He liked Tubbo very much, even though he had only known him for a day; it felt like they had been best friends their entire life.

Tommy on the other hand was more of an opinionated person, if he brought up a subject, Tommy would shout something about it which would completely ruin the atmosphere and he always took everything as offence.

But he he still liked him, 

Ranboo walked towards the back of the tree where he sat down slowly, the sun was high above him in the sky and it shone down onto the pond which reflected the leaves behind him.

He flipped open his book to the chapter he was at and began reading, but he got bored after a reading for about 1" minutes.

why don't i go and find Tommy and Tubbo in the village?

His eyes lit up, he could just go and find them couldn't he?

Ranboo sprang up from where he was sat and ran back towards the castle dodging the flower gardens as he passed. He came up to the great doors leading inside.

He tried to push them open but they were locked. He knocked on them politely.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said sweetly he recognised her before, this voice was familiar to him, she was the maid but he could never remember her name.

"Uh hi?" Ranboo replied.

He waited a couple seconds and heard a couple locks coming undone behind the door, it opened slowly and he saw a girl standing there, she had long, brown hair and brown eyes, she was quite a bit shorter than him so he towered over her. She stood there with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry prince Ranboo," she said.

"No no, it's fine really," Ranboo replied. "Puffy isn't it?"

She nodded in response, 

"Will you tell mother and father that i'll be down in the village today and i won't be back untill nightfall, thank you."

Puffy nodded and scurried away quickly,

Ranboo headed towards the castle gates and told the guards to open them, they nodded and the gate swung open creating a sort of creak as it did so.

He thanked the guards and walked towards the centre of the village. 

Ranboo walked around the shops for a bit and it felt nice not being trapped in the castle walls. He saw people rush past him some slightly more aggressive than others.

He had almost given up on finding them but he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ranboo?!" 

He whipped his head around and saw Tubbo standing behind him, he was holding a large bag in his right hand and used his left to wave at him.

Tommy was standing next to Tubbo looking slightly uncomfortable, Ranboo waved at Tommy who's eyebrows pinched together as he returned the gesture.

Tubbo walked up to him bouncing with energy. 

"Ranboo, what are you doing here?" Tubbo said smiling.

"I thought i'd come and see you guys, i got bored in the castle."

"How could you get bored in a castle? There's literally so many things to do," Tommy said walking up to Tubbo and him.

"Well i haven't left the castle grounds since i was young and it gets boring when you've seen every little detail of the castle and you don't have anyone to hang out with." 

"Can't you hang out with your brothers?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Well, George is a bit like me but he always just stays in his room looking out at the village all day. And Schlatt... i-i'd rather not hang out with him."

Tubbo and Tommy nodded simultaneously.

"Well do you guys want to do something since i'm here now?" Ranboo asked.

"Yes!! We were just about to go to the fields over there and play tag or something, you can join us!" Tubbo exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

They all rushed off towards the large fields behind the small village.

_________________

It was 23:37

Dream couldn't sleep, maybe it was the fact that his bed was cold and wet or maybe his mind was still racing with thoughts. 

he got up out of his bed letting out a small yawn and threw on his shoes, he pulled an ok tunic over his night clothes and walked out of his house shutting the door quietly behind him, 

He could hear no birds chirping tonight or any leaves rustling. It was just plain quiet.

He let out a small sigh and walked through the small town.

He was going to visit his parents grave. He always went as an escape from the real world and when he couldn't sleep.

Dream soon approached the small cemetery and pushed open the old metal gates. He walked over to where his parents lay and sat down in between the two gravestones leaning on a tree behind them.

"Hi mum and dad, i-i miss you a lot; and i-it hasn't been the same without you." 

He rested his head against the tree behind him and slid down until he was laying flat on the ground, letting out a loud sigh, fog escaping from his mouth. Dream looked up at the clear, night sky fascinated by its many stars.

"I wish you guys never left."

before he knew it tears began to fall from his eyes and he tried to shut them, after a good 5 minutes of quiet sobbing he slowly drifted off to sleep leaning onto the small tree behind him.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than the rest!! the next one will be shorter so i apologise in advance:)

Dream woke up by crows squawking loudly in the trees, it didn't sound as heartwarming as the nightingales he usually heard. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, adjusting to the new light.

He was still at the graveyard.

He sighed loudly and stumbled to his feet brushing himself down. The sun had just risen over the horizon and there were a couple clouds lingering in the sky above him. He said his goodbyes to his mother and father and made his way to the gates leading back to his house. 

He began humming along to one of his parents favourite songs.

you know better and i know better let's do it anyway  
Throw our hearts into the wind and let the music play

People started to rush out of their houses in order to get to their jobs in time.

One more time, for old time's sake  
where could we go wrong

He could smell the cold morning air as brushed past his face.

We know every word by heart  
why don't we sing our love song

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the loud morning bell, which made him jump a little. He walked back over to his house and opened the door. 

Dream didn't have to go to work today, 

He got a couple slices of bread from the cupboard and ate them instantly, Sapnap was in work today so he couldn't go and see him.

Dream wanted to see the prince again, even though they only had a short interaction he felt like he could become good friends with him.

He probably wouldn't want to be friends with me though 

Dream shook his head slightly thinking of what to do today, he decided on getting some rest since he didn't get much sleep the night before.

He jumped back into his bed snuggling under the thin blanket laying there, he was freezing but he was used to the cold by now.

He shut his eyes and fell asleep quite quickly.

_____________

George walked down the main hall of the castle towards the dining room, he could hear his family talking amongst themselves in there.

Minx and Quackity were stood by a pillar on either side of the large oak door, they both smiled at him and George gave a little wave in return.

They pulled the gigantic doors open and George walked in, shutting the door behind him quietly.

He walked over to his usual spot at the table and sat down tucking a napkin in his leather tunic.

"Hello dear," his mother said sweetly. 

George muttered a small 'hello' in response. 

Ranboo was sitting opposite him looking like he was deep in thought and Schlatt was next to him, picking at his food with the metal fork he had making small complaints about it being to hot or to cold every now and then.

They sat there in silence for a while until Wilbur and Niki started whispering quietly with each other, Ranboo shot him a confused glance but he just shrugged in response.

Niki and Wilbur turned away from each other and faced George looking pleased with themselves.

George, with a mouthful of food in his mouth gave them a perplexed look as he carried on chewing.

"George, your mother and i have decided it is about time you get a wife so you can have a queen to stay loyal with you when you become king. We have arranged a marriage with a beautiful princess from the kingdom of Pogtopia! Not only will this be great for you it will make our kingdom better!" His father exclaimed as he held his mother's hand halfheartedly. 

George's eyes widened.

The thought of him having to marry someone he didn't even know?! They didn't even ask for his permission! And besides, what if they didn't get along, his father would definitely blame him.

George didn't really like the thought of having a wife, he had thought this for a long time but he didn't find most of the women he saw attractive, George just thought it was because he hadn't found the right girl yet but maybe it meant something else...

No, he pushed that thought so far down that he almost forget about it, almost

surely he didn't like men, right??

He was brought back into the real world by his brother Schlatt throwing his pieces of pork across the table knocking over his glass which spilled the dark red wine across the tablecloth.

"This is absolutely disgusting! I cant eat this!" He said pushing his plate away with a huff.

Niki turned to Wilbur who had his head in his hand in defeat "Schlatt honey, manners." His mother said trying to sound stern but she didn't seem it at all.

Schlatt just rolled his eyes turning to face away from his parents. 

Ranboo let out a small sigh while he excused himself from the table, he seemed different than usual. He seemed more confident maybe?

"Anyways George, what do you think about this marriage! Are you excited?"

George shrugged blankly, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Her name is Alice, and she's really excited to meet you George. Try and seem more enthusiastic when you meet her." Wilbur said, slight disappointment in his voice.

George didn't reply.

"She will make a great wife George, she's great at cooking and sewing and maybe one day you'll end up having a child of your own who you could pass the throne to, why aren't you excited?" Wilbur said, his tone rising a little.

George had enough.

"Ohh i don't know why wouldn't i be excited huh?! Maybe it's because you didn't ask me what i thought before you go and make this stupid agreement! Did you even think about how it would affect me?! Maybe i don't want a wife that has just been forced to Marry me just because her stupid father would want to become Queen, sound familiar?!

Wilbur tried to open his mouth then closed it again after some thought, George began rambling again.

"I thought i'd find a girl to marry by myself! You know, how normal people do it but noooo you had to make it all about you and your stupid kingdom. Maybe i won't marry this girl, heck maybe i won't marry any girl ever! You can't tell me what i can and cannot do!" 

George pushed his chair back and stumbled up from the table angrily, he ignored his parents who sat there trying to process what had just happened, both of their mouths dangling open. 

George walked to the doors and pushed them open making a run for the stairs. He heard Minx and Quackity yelling after him worried about the prince but he simply walked past them without saying a word.

He Stormed into his room with tears escaping from his eyes.

How could they do this to him?! They didn't think about his feelings even once!

He took his leather coat and pulled it on, he tied a belt around his shoulder, attaching the other end to his waist.

He walked over to his window and swung it open peering over the edge down at the village. 

How he wished he was there instead of being stuck up there in the castle.

A thought creeped into his mind and George widened his eyes while his mouth was slightly ajar.

Maybe that could work

His eyes scanned the grey rock below him and saw a couple holes in the wall, just big enough for his feet to fit in them. 

He steadily climbed up onto the ledge of the window and turned around so he was facing his room, he lowered himself down a little and stuck his foot in one of the holes. He put all of his weight on that leg to see if it would hold him. It stayed perfectly still. 

He grinned to himself and put his other foot in the hole below the one he was in now.

George began to climb down from the tower slowly and carefully trying not to go to fast. He looked down and saw he was very high up. The trees looked like the toys he used to play with as a child. If felt like a deja vu.

He swallowed anxiously and tried not to think of what would happen if he fell.

Around 10 minutes later he felt the soft touch of moss hit the soul of his boots and released his arms from the wall, relieved.

He rubbed his hands together letting the remaining stone stuck to him fall to the ground. 

There was a noise behind him, 

George spun his head around and saw Minx standing there with the strangest look on her face, she was confused and shocked at the same time.

"How- you- did you just- what-" She struggled to find the right words. "Don't tell me you fucking climbed down that." She said pointing at the tower where he came from.

"Uhh, no?" He replied unsure if he should tell her or not.

"WHY THE FOCK DID YOU DO THAT GEORGE?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" 

George shushed her as he looked around for other guards on patrol.

"I just needed to escape from here for a little while." He said sighing. "You heard what happened at dinner right?"

"Ohhh yeah, that..." She said awkwardly easing her eyebrows slightly.

"Look Minx, could you please not tell anyone about this, i could get in big trouble."

"Don't worry dude, you secret is safe with me, BUT you have to be back before sunrise, that's my only rule." Minx said, a small grin creeping onto her face.

George smiled, "thanks Minx,"

"Anytime"

George walked towards the castle gates and hopped over them quietly. He walked down the empty roads listening to nightingales sing. 

-

George heard something from behind him, like a sort of rustling coming from inside a bush, He froze.

"Uh hello?" He said clearing his throat nervously.

A familiar voice came from behind him.

"George?"

He whipped his head around and saw Dream standing there with his mask higher up on his face, revealing his thin pink lips shining in the moonlight.

"Dream?! Oh my god i thought you were a murderer or something" George said putting his hand on his racing heart.

Dream let out a small chuckle. "How do you know i'm not gonna murder you?" He said sarcastically.

George rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his face.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" Dream asked running his hands through his shiny blonde hair. 

"I- uh got in a sort of fight with my family..." he replied.

Dream nodded slowly but understandably.

"And what are you doing out so late aswell?" George asked turning the attention back towards Dream.

"Oh i, came to look at the stars actually, i couldn't sleep"

"Do you mine if i join you?"

Dream was caught off guard, "uh s-sure" He replied. "I have a great spot up on top of that hill over there," he said pointing towards a small mountain behind the village.

George nodded and they began walking in silence towards it.

"So George, tell me about yourself," Dream said,

"Well, there isn't much to know, i'm the prince and uh, well- what do you want me to say." George said letting out a nervous laugh.

"What do you do for fun except from stargazing?" 

"Well i like to read books actually,"

Dream hummed in response, there was a long silence as they made their way to the hill.

"Why do you want to be friends with me George, i just don't get it. You could be friends with better people than me,"

George stopped walking, "don't talk about yourself like that Dream, your a good person and besides you just seem like a nice person to talk too, and i feel like i'm not just a stupid prince when i'm talking to you, i feel normal..." His voice trailed off.

Dream's face morphed into a smile under his mask as he carried on walking.

"Up here, it's the best place trust me." Dream said, George could practically visualise his grin. 

Dream walked up the hill easily, George however had to take a couple brakes to catch his breath. 

"D-dream w-wait up p-please." George said panting. Dream let out a laugh. 

Dream had reached the top of the hill, George arrived a couple minutes later. He saw Dream laying on the long yellow-ish grass staring up at the sky, well he knew the grass wasn't yellow but he was colourblind.

George wondered how he could see with that large mask covering most of his face.

He lay down next to Dream and looked up into the dark sky above him. 

"Look Dream there's Lynx, he pointed at line of stars stretching across the sky as Dream looked at what he was pointing at.

"Oooh and there's Tucana," Dream replied showing George. He hummed in response.

They lay there for a while just staring up at the night sky in awe, it was like they were in an alternative universe, it felt so surreal.

-

George noticed the sky was starting to get brighter and then remembered what Minx had said and sat up.

"I-i have to go." He said, standing up quickly. He looked over at Dream who was snoring lightly meaning he was asleep.

George smiled to himself.

He knelt back down and shook the blonde awake.

"Dream?" George asked shaking him slightly.

"Mhmm," was all he got in response, 

"Dream, i have to leave now and i recommend you should get going back to your house." He said pulling Dream up.

"M'kayyy," Dream said yawning whilst rising to his feet.

George turned to leave but felt an arm tug him back. 

"Thank you George," 

George smiled at Dream kindly, "tonight was nice, i really enjoyed it."

"Maybe we should do it again?" Dream asked timidly.

George nodded excitedly, "maybe i could sneak you into the caste one day!"

Dream laughed, "you could try, i don't know how it would work though."

George laughed with him and then turned to leave. 

"Bye Dream."

"Goodbye George."

And with that George scurried back to the castle, climbing up the tower to his room. It was a bit more difficult than climbing down but he managed it.

He collapsed into his warm bedsheets and fell asleep instantly with a large smile spread across his face.


	8. eight

Karl was sweeping the dusty wooden slabs which resembled the bakery floors when he heard the bell above the door ring. He looked over and saw Sapnap standing there,

A smile grew across his face.

"Heeeyyy Karlos," Sapnap said throwing his bag down on the counter. 

"Heyy Sap." He replied gesturing for Sapnap to come over. 

Sapnap threw on his apron and walked over behind the counter rolling picking up a ball of dough and shaping it into a bread mould.

"How's Dream doing?" He asked turning to pick up the broom again.

"I haven't spoken to him since a couple days back actually, but i'm sure he's good." 

Sapnap walked over and picked up a small box where they threw the waste of food in.

Sapnap's hand moved with seemingly automated motion as he picked up the contents on the table shoving them into the wooden box which resembled a bin.

He threw the bin carelessly back down onto the floor and walked back over to Karl helping him with the baked goods.

The bell above the door rang loudly, again signalling someone else had walked through, Karl and Sapnap lifted their heads simultaneously and glanced at who had came in.

It was two short-ish boys around the ages of 25 or 26. One of them had dark black hair while the other had a dark sort of chestnut colour.

"go on Skeppy," One of them said, nudging the other forwards in a rude but jokingly manor. 

Skeppy walked towards the counter smiling awkwardly brushing the small strands of hair that had fallen out of place out of the way.

"Uhh can we have 2 croissants please." He said briskly.

"Geppy, what about the muffins?" The brunette man said tugging at the other's sleeve. Skeppy let out a small sigh, seemingly fed up with the other.

"And a blueberry muffin please."

Karl looked over at Sapnap who had an unreadable expression lingering on his face.

"Sure we'll have them over in a couple minutes, just take a seat over there," Sapnap mumbled with a forced smile on his face, his hand gestured towards some oak stools leaning up against a small coffee table.

The two boys thanked them generously and walked over to the seats.

Karl began making the croissants while Sapnap made the muffin. They worked in silence untill they heard the brunette man shout.

"Language!"

Karl jumped and Sapnap turned around startled, concern kitting at his brows.

"Oh uh- my bad." Skeppy said glaring at the other boy who looked away out of embarrassment.

The bell rang again and two people came through, a short man who was wearing some sort of hat and a lady with auburn hair stood next to him. 

They walked in talking amongst themselves untill they saw Skeppy and the other man. They both froze and turned to look at each other.

The short man dashed for the door but forgot he had to pull instead of push and walked right into it causing himself to topple over. The lady gasped and helped him to his feet while whispering to him angrily.

Karl was too far away to hear what they were saying but he picked up a few words.

"Quackity... recognise us... dumbass..."

Odd

Once they were both on their feet they ran back to the door, pulling it this time and rushing out. He looked over at Sapnap who had a puzzled expression on his face but then shrugged it off.

Karl's eyebrows were pinched together as he shook his head trying not to laugh.

The croissants and muffin were done a couple minutes later and the two boys came to collect them eagerly. 

"Thank you..." the brunette mumbled,

"Karl," He said holding out his hand,

The brunette shook it firmly. "I'm Darryl but everyone calls me Bad. This is Zak but he goes by Skeppy."

Skeppy gave a small wave and Karl gave him a friendly nod in return, "this is Sapnap," he said pulling Sapnap to the counter.

"Hey mamas." He said confidently.

Karl mentally face-palmed. Bad and Skeppy exchanged confused looks. 

"Ignore him, he thinks he's funny." Karl said rolling his eyes in a joking manner.

"I AM funny i'll have you know Karl." Sapnap said folding his arms and pretending to pout. 

Skeppy tried to stifle a giggle and Bad let out a small laugh.

"Oh and here's the money," Bad said dumping the coins out of him bag and onto the counter. 

Karl took them gratefully and handed them the baked goods. 

"Ooooh, these look delicious!" Skeppy said pulling out a warm croissant, licking his lips.

"Indeed they do," Bad replied taking out the muffin staring at it almost drooling.

Karl smiled and bid his goodbyes as the pair walked off giggling amongst themselves occasionally nudging each other.

He turned to face Sapnap who was giggling to himself.

-

Karl untied the bow which held up his apron and pulled it off with a huff and Sapnap did the same and lay it on the counter gently.

Sapnap picked up his belongings and turned towards the door as Karl began to tidy the workspace.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sapnap said waving.

"Of course!" He said returning the action.

"Okay goodbye Karl." Sapnap said walking out of the door and closing it behind him listening to the final bell of the day ring.

Karl stood there still tidying with a large smile from ear to ear. He soon finished cleaning up and walked to the back of the shop opening up a small door which revealed some stairs behind it. He climbed up them slowly dragging each foot with him.

He reached the top and walked into his room collapsing onto his bed breathing in the familiar smell of his warm bedsheets.

Karl didn't have the nicest house but he didn't mind. It was quite small and tight but he thought of it as cosy. 

He decided on getting some rest so he lay on top of his bed, thoughts swirling in and out of his mind.

He sat up remembering that he didn't put the 'closed' sign on the window and groaned while picking himself up from his bed. 

He walked back downstairs slowly and back towards he window turning the sign so it faced the opposite direction. 

He then let out a small yawn and walked back up the stairs getting more and more tired after every step. He reached the top after what seemed like forever and lay down on his bed for the second time.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	9. nine

Cold air hit Dream's face as he threw his small tattered blanket over himself sleepily.

He couldn't go back to sleep now

His eyes fluttered open as he stared up into he night sky, the blonde sat up in his bed grumbling to himself while rolling over to check the small clock on the oak dresser beside him.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look,

23:47

He pulled himself out from under his thin, patched up bedsheets and threw on some warmer clothes while slipping on his shoes. The blonde made his way down the small flight of stairs leading to the kitchen. The walls of the hallway were those of old ones, the paint was peeling and it didn't look that welcoming.

He scoffed at the sight of his old damaged house and focused on going outside instead.

A part of him hoped he would see George again, something about him seemed so... he couldn't put his finger on it. He just made him feel different, just, better..

He walked out of his door shutting it carefully behind him, the cold air hit him like a brick.

There were little birds whistling along to the sound of the green leaves brushing against each other. He let out a sigh and watched as the fog escaped from his mouth on the cold spring night.

He looked up at the castle window where he had seen George for the first time-

hold on,   
was that George, in the window?

Dream squinted to try and make out if there was a person sitting on the windowsill or not.

His gaze was directed to the brunette who lay up against the frame of the window with his legs hanging carelessly out of it. 

"George!" He yelled waving at him, a smile forming on his face.

George's eyes met with his and he waved back eagerly, "Dream! Hold on i'll come down now." He shouted back quietly but Dream managed to hear. 

With that, George dangled himself over the edge of the castle window as he stuck his foot in one of the holes. He began to climb down swiftly as Dream stared in awe.

How did he just- WHAT

George soon reached the bottom and landed on the ground brushing himself down like it was nothing, Dream just stared with his mouth hanging open.

George looked to his left and saw a guard facing the other way, Dream watched as he managed to make it past without being seen. George hopped over the gate and walked over to him smiling.

Dream's mouth was still agape but of course George couldn't see that. 

"How did you do that?" Dream asked pointing towards the castle window.

"Well- i actually don't know. I've only done it once before." George replied, giggling nervously.

Dream shook his head in disbelief. They stood there in a sort of silence just enjoying each other's company.

"You wanna go stargazing again?" Dream asked.

"Oh uh- yeah okay!" George replied.

Dream motioned for George to follow him which he did of course and he led George up to the usual spot.

They lay on the grass in complete silence staring up at the sky above them. 

Hours passed and they mad small talk every now and then but nothing important, just talking about the stars most of all.

The time flew by so quickly that the sun had began to rise again. George turned to look at him with happiness glinting in his eyes. 

George's eyes are so pretty-

"Do you wanna come up to the castle with me today?"

Dream's eyes widened, George wanted to take him to the castle? 

"Really?" Dream asked.

"Really." George replied, a smirk spread across his pale face.

"oh um okay." Dream replied smiling but of course George couldn't see. He wanted to take his mask off but he thought that George wouldn't like the way he looked or he would stop talking to him.

Maybe he was overthinking.

Dream was very insecure about the way he looked, they way he sounded and how he talked but he tried not to think about it that much, he wore the mask to try and make himself feel more confident.

Sapnap was the only one to see his face and he didn't seem to mind. 

He was soon dragged out of his thoughts by George tugging on his arm trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, i zoned out again didn't i." Dream said solemnly. 

"It's fine Dream, i don't mind."

Dream smiled under his mask, George was such an easy person to talk to.

"Do you wanna come with me now?" George asked with large eyes. He looked perfect. His chestnut brown hair dropped over his face, shimmering in the moonlight, his lips were parted ever so slightly which showed the tips of his pearly white teeth. His eyes were focused on him as he waited for an answer patiently. 

Dream smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Okay.. But one question," Dream said, George turned towards him raising one of his eyebrows in question signaling or Dream to carry on. "How do we get up without being caught."

"The same way i came down of course." George replied standing up and walking down the hill, giggling to himself.

Dream shook his head as he followed the brunette down the hill.

-

They neared the large gates which lead to the castle grounds. George was in the front and he dawdled behind apprehensively.

His gaze heightened towards the large castle towering above him. He stood there taking it all in inhaling the cold night air, George rolled his eyes impatiently but in a joking manor.

"C'mon follow me." George whispered to the taller blonde as he walked over to the gate and climbed up it carefully he hopped over and waited for Dream. He followed behind hastily, Dream grabbed up onto the edge of the gate and climbed up it, jumping over onto the other side.

He was in the royal gardens, 

Dream couldn't help but stare at everything astounded by all its beauty. George tugged on Dream's sleeve as he pulled him behind a small berry bush.

"Okay follow me and don't make a sound." George whispered to Dream, he nodded silently and turned back to face the castle gates.

Dream watched as the guards moved away from the gate.

He turned to face the brunette. George had an excited look on his face while Dream's was half as enthusiastic and looked more nervous than anything.

George motioned for Dream to follow him, 

They ran over to the bottom of the tower up to George's room.

"This is terrifying George," He said, chuckling nervously.

"You'll be fine Dream," The brunette replied gripping onto Dream's wrist and dragging along.

"Now come on, we have to be fast okay?"

Dream muttered a small 'mhm' in response and watched as George stuck his foot into one of the holes in the wall, 

He began to climb up it effortlessly, Dream cleared his throat and followed him up carefully. 

A couple minutes later he could no longer see George above him, he must have made it.

He neared to top of the tower and could see the edge of the windowsill above him, most of the dry paint was falling onto his face hurting his eyes.

He looked away whilst rapidly blinking to get the dust out of his eye, he was facing the castle garden which was far below him, his anxiety soon kicked it as he started to breathe extremely fast. 

why did i look down

His hands were becoming clammy and he started losing his grip on the grey rock above him. He reached up and grabbed onto the windowsill that was sticking out of the wall.

He felt something fall underneath him and he began to loose his balance. The rock underneath his right leg had collapsed. The blonde frantically tried to pull himself up but he couldn't, 

He had almost let go but he felt a hand grab onto his wrist firmly and pull him up onto the window.

"Dream, holy shit are you okay?" George asked with his hand around Dream's back, petrified.

"Uh y-yeah i think so." He replied, his breathing had returned back to normal as he started to calm down.

"You gave me a heart attack," George said, his hand was gripped onto his chest dramatically.

"I gave myself a heart attack George." Dream replied letting out a small forced laugh.

"Well come inside then," George said waving his hand into the large room in front of him.

Dream's eyes widened as he looked into the brunette's bedroom.

It was enormous, 

he made his way into the room standing on the splintering wooden floorboard beneath him, George's bed was neatly folded in the middle of the room with an oak dresser beside it. His gaze drifted to the small sort of desk in the back of the room, opposite the widow, there were a couple pieces of paper sprawled carelessly across it. 

"It's not the tidiest room," George giggled scratching the back of his neck, Dream just waved his hand while looking at every detail of the room. 

"So this is what the rooms are like in the castle, whoa." Dream exclaimed, his eyes darting around the room hastily.

George hummed in response, 

"what do you wanna do then?" Dream asked tilting his head slightly.

George stopped pacing around the room and turned back to him gradually. His eyes lit up and his mouth altered into that of an 'o' shape.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?"


	10. ten

"do you want to have a sleepover?"

-

Dream only had sleepover once before, and it was with Sapnap.

He rather enjoyed it though,

the fun of staying up till the morning sunrise playing endless games until they had enough, the sneaking to the kitchen and snacking in the middle of the night, the pillow fights... well, they didn't have pillows at Sapnap or Dream's house so they simply just fought with their hands, what more could you want?

But... a sleepover in the castle?! holy shit- The food there would be worth drooling over and the large rooms where they'd stay in. The warm beds that actually keep you warm and they'd have no wind coming through the windows at night.

He looked over at George who looked quite anxious, the brunette looked up at Dream.

"i-i mean it's fine if you don't want to it's just that i have never had any friends before and i understand if you want to go back and-"

"I'll come," He interrupted, smiling. He saw the joy beam in George's large, brown eyes as he tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"Soo uh- what do you do in sleepovers?" George asked quietly, drumming his hands on the table tentatively.

"You don't know what you do at sleepovers?" Dream asked raising and eyebrow with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not a clue." George replied, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Dream shook his head trying to hold back a smile, 

"Well, people usually take snacks and stay up playing games untill morning." 

"But that means you don't sleep, if you don't sleep in 'sleepovers' then why are they called sleepovers then?"

Dream laughed at his comment and just shrugged. "I don't know actually," 

George hummed and looked back at his hands, fiddling with them subconsciously.

"Should we go and sneak some food from the kitchen?" George asked, a smile creeping its way onto his face.

Dream nodded ecstatically,

"Okay follow me, and don't make a sound." George triumphantly shouted and headed for the door.

-

Cold air lingered through the dim castle walls as the two boys snuck around trying not to run into any guards, George was up in front, peeping around each corner then pulling Dream through the large, stretched out corridors.

They got closer and closer to the kitchen, George peered around the last corner and saw two guards standing there chatting with each other and heading their way,

he let out a quiet shriek and turned back to Dream, 

"Hide, now!" He whisper-shouted pushing Dream down behind a large plant, Dream ducked down behind it and peered out of the side, watching George go around the corner.

"Oh hello Prince George, what are you doing here this late at night?" He heard one of the guards say.

"Err, i- came to get some snacks from the kitchen since i was hungry," George replied sounding awfully suspicious.

"Oh okay, head through that door okay and the chefs will give you something." 

"Uhm- okay."

Dream could hear a door being opened and then shut the next second, the guards voices began to fade until he could no longer hear them, he let out a small sigh and sat back up against the dusty walls of the castle, exhausted.

He took this time to properly get a better look at the hallway he was in, he studied every detail of it, there was a large picture of George and his family hanging up in a golden frame on the walls opposite where he sat, George looked like he didn't want to be there. 

Poor George, all this pressure on his for being king, all the high expectations he was told to meet

There were a couple plant pots in the hallway leading up to the main entrance, beautiful green trees were planted in them by the gardeners.

George had told him about the one who planted all of these beautiful plants, her name was Hannah perhaps?

His eyes turned back to the corner as he heard the door open again, Dream perked his head up immediately,

He saw George walk around the corner with a handful of treats, Dream's eyes widened at the sight of them and his stomach rumbled loudly. He didn't have much food to eat that day, therefore he was now starving.

George's mouth turned into a relieved smile as he saw him.

"Oh thank goodness, i thought the guards would see you." George said readjusting his arms so the cakes wouldn't fall off.

"Here let me help you," Dream replied taking a couple things from the top of the pile and putting them into his own arms.

"Thankyou."

George smiled as they made their way back up the stairs to George's room in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence just a calm, comfortable one. 

They walked up the winding stairs slowly which was much more difficult with their arms filled with food but they soon made it to the top. Dream managed to open the door with his elbow since his arms were pre-occupied and kicked it open with his right foot.

The door swung open with a creak and the two boys shuffled in, laying the cakes down onto the table carefully. 

"Phew, my arms hurt now." George said giggling as he moved his arms about wildly, in an attempt to stretch them. 

"Mine too," Dream replied laughing.

"What do you want to do now?" George asked tilting his head looking up at Dream with large eyes.

"You want to stargaze? I saw that there was a nice view while i was almost falling to my death." Dream chuckled.

George rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, "come on then."

George grabbed some of the cakes and then held onto Dream's wrist and pulled him over to the window, George opened it and climbed up letting his legs dangle freely out of it.

Dream was a little more hesitant since he was rather afraid of heights, he grabbed onto one of the sides and carefully sat next to George, trying not to fall out of the window.

They both looked up at the night sky above them admiring all the yellow stars shining brightly. They began to eat the sweet pastries quietly. George looked like he was used to those sort of treats but Dream on the other hand, only rarely had them.

He bit into a small danish George had given him and his eyes widened at the taste, the warm butter spread on it began to melt in his mouth, he'd never tasted anything like it.

"Good?" George asked, his voice sort of muffled since his mouth was filled with a blueberry muffin.

All Dream managed to say was a little 'mhm' in response as he devoured the rest of it like a hungry animal.

They had soon eaten all the cakes between them and Dream was now full. It felt weird to him, he never was usually full so it was an odd, new feeling to him. 

They made small talk as they gazed into the darkness of the sky above them.

-

Dream felt a heavy weight on his left shoulder, he looked down to see what is was and he saw the smaller brunette resting his head on him, Dream smiled and began to blush profusely. 

It all felt so surreal,   
the castle,   
being friends with the prince. 

It was... odd perhaps? But in a good way of course.

George let out a soft sigh as his eyes started to close, 

"Tired?" Dream asked looking down at George, his eyes were almost fully closed by now and he let out a small grunt which translated to a 'yes',

Dream chuckled, "come on, let's get you to bed."

Dream gently picked up the sleepy prince from his seat in the window and carried him bridal style over towards the bed.

He lay George down gently and tucked him under the thick covers. He stood there a couple seconds just admiring the boy in front of him.

Dream leant down and ruffled his hand through the dark chestnut-brown hair of George in front of him, he smiled to himself and got up thinking of where he was going to sleep since they hadn't really discussed it.

He began to walk off towards the small little of chair in the back of George's room but felt an arm grab onto his wrist firmly and it restrained him from moving any further.

"mmm s-stay, i'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor." George mumbled, his eyes still half shut.

Dream smiled and climbed in next to the smaller boy as George let go of his arm, Dream pulled the large, patterned covers over him and snuggled into them, for once he felt warm.

-

George had began to snore lightly and Dream lay facing away from him, the mask on his face began to get a little itchy and uncomfortable, he tried readjusting it a couple times but it didn't seem to help. 

He finally gave up after a couple tries and pulled it off his head and threw it onto the little bedside table next to him.

He lay in bed facing the opposite side of George and prayed he'd wake up early enough to put it back on.

____________________

The sounds of small birds chirping and croaking woke George up, he lay in his bed adjusting his eyes to the morning brightness shining through his dark, red curtains.

Groaning, he flipped sides in his bed so that he was facing the door.

but, instead of seeing a large oak door his eyes met with a blonde haired man, snoring peacefully next to him.

George almost fell out of his bed in shock, many thoughts came rushing through his head, mostly about the man laying next to him of course.

The memories from the night before came flooding back to him. Him and Dream sitting on the windowsill, Dream carrying George over to his bed, the way he grabbed his wrist in order for him to stay.

George cringed at that, Dream probably thought he was a creep or something.

He looked back at Dream, why wouldn't he show his face if he looked like that?

Dream had fluffy dirty-blonde hair which was messily hanging down over his face near his brown-ish eyebrows. His gaze drifted to Dream's eyes. Even though George was colourblind, he knew quite well that Dream's eyes were a sort of emerald-green, they were quite pretty even through George's eyes. He had light-brown freckles dotted all around his face, mostly around his nose and they were hardly visible unless you were close up to him. His chapped, pink lips were hanging open slightly parted as he made small noises while he snored. His eyes were directed to a scar going from the top of his right eyebrow down to the bottom of his cheek, 

Maybe that's why he didn't like his face...

George didn't mind it though, in fact he quite liked it. His cheeks were a slight crimson colour and it gave a nice tint to his pale-ish face.

George couldn't lie though, he was attractive.


	11. eleven

The day was unusually warm today, the golden sun was out, high up in the sky and there were no clouds lingering about. Birds flew up above the town croaking at people that had dared to disturb them.

In the spring time it mostly rained in this side of the country so the warm weather came as a surprise to most people. The merchants at the market had set up their stalls outside on this glorious day, 

Two boys in particular enjoyed the warmth and the sun more than anyone else, it meant they could go out and play their favourite games, 

Tommy's eyes immediately lit up when he saw the weather outside,

"Mother! I'm going out and i won't be back untill later!" Tommy shouted, the excitement in his voice clearly showing.

"Tom-" his mother's voice was cut off by a slam of the door. Tommy stood outside proudly, breathing in the warm spring air, he brushed the small streaks of hair hanging down into his eyes as he looked around the town excitedly.

He clapped his hands together and walked away from his house watching merchants try and sell him useless things as he walked passed them, but he just waved them off ignoring them.

If he wanted something he's simply just take it, he didn't have much money so he just took from the people.

He soon exited the hoards of people and made his way over to another house. Tommy burst through the door without bothering to knock,

"TUBBO!" He roared, his voice echoing through the old house,

A woman peered her head around a small door leading into the kitchen, he soon recognised her as Tubbo's mother,

"Oh.. hello dear," She said forcing a smile, 

Tubbo's mother didn't like Tommy much, maybe it was because she thought he was a "bad influence" but of course he wasn't, he's Tommy, the so called 'best man alive!'

"Er- is Tubbo here?" Tommy asked tracing his leg along the wooden floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

The woman sighed and turned back into the room she was in, Tommy could hear a couple muffled voices and then he saw Tubbo peeped out into the hall.

"Oh hey Tommy!" Tubbo said, his face breaking into a large grin. 

"Tubboooo ma frienddd." Tommy said stretching out his words, "you coming with me? it's a nice day today and i thought we could go to see what they were selling at the markets today or something!" Tommy said excitedly, 

Of course he knew what was in the market but Tubbo and his mother, who was eves dropping on their conversation, didn't need to know that.

What Tommy really meant was, "you want to go and prank some people?"

Tubbo sighed and nodded his head. 

"Great!" Tommy replied walking forwards and grabbing onto Tubbo's wrist and dragging him out of the house.

Tubbo's mother tried to come after them but Tommy quickly shut the door in her face and scurried off with Tubbo trailing behind him nervously.

"Right Tubbo, i have a plan okay," Tommy said turning towards the smaller, a mischievous smirk lay on his face.

Tubbo sighed heavily and rolled his hand motioning for Tommy to explain.

"Okay, you are going to distract one of the merchants whilst i go behind the back and take a couple things okay?" 

Tubbo had given up on trying to talk Tommy out of pranking people after many failed attempts, so he simply went along with it as it would make Tommy happier and in a better mood for the time being. 

Tommy stood up proudly, looking around for any goods in of the shops they passed.

His eyes landed on a store with some shiny, gold coins laying on the table at the back of the stall, his eyes lit up greedily and he turned back to face Tubbo.

A loud sigh escaped Tubbo's lips, he knew exactly what Tommy was thinking, Tubbo had known him since birth so he could read him like a book.

"Right Tubbo go over there and distract that man okay?" Tommy said beaming.

Tubbo nodded halfheartedly and walked over to the man at the desk.

"Uhh- hello, could you perhaps tell me where the, uhm- armour shop is?" Tubbo said stuttering slightly but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yeah it's over there on the other side of town, just take a couple left turns after the bakery and you'll see it." The man said a kind expression on his face.

Tubbo carried on talking shyly with the man while on the other side of the stall, a tall blonde boy was taking things that he saw laying about. He saw a couple coins laying on the small table and reached for them.

He shoved them into his pockets and ducked back down as one of the townsfolk walked by. 

He stood back up and gave a thumbs up to Tubbo who gave a small nod in return.

Tommy walked slowly over to the little trapdoor sort of things where he'd walk through to get out, he began whistling trying his best to sound innocent. One thing he didn't notice was a hole in one of his pockets and it was big enough for a couple coins to fall out. The money landed on the ground and made a sort of clanking noise.

This caused a lot of bystanders to turn and face him including the shopkeeper.

Now, Tommy was standing just behind the stall and picking up the coins, the whereabouts he was by made him look extremely guilty since the shopkeepers eyes widened as he darted towards Tommy.

The tall blonde looked up and saw the man let out a shocked noise and dart towards him, he looked over at Tubbo who's mouth was dangling open seeing how bad the situation had gotten.

Tommy turned around and hopped over the small counter knocking over a couple things which angered the man even more. He ran over to the shorter brunette, grabbing him firmly by the wrist and pulling him along. Tubbo wasn't thinking straight since he wasn't running, it was like he was in a world of his own.

Tubbo soon came back into reality and began to run with Tommy, struggling to keep up with his pace, the shopkeeper wasn't far behind and had a sort of bat or something in his hand shouting not so nice words at the two. 

They ran out of the market and over towards the edge of a forest which had a large river right in front of it, Tubbo knew what Tommy was thinking and tried to wriggle out of Tommy's grip.

He'd rather get punished by the man that was chasing them than try and jump across the river that could easily drag him under but Tommy however had other ideas.

He held onto Tubbo's wrist even tighter and sprinted as fast as he could towards the river.

"Tommy!!!" Tubbo shrieked as they neared the blue, rushing water. 

Tommy had a grin plastered across his face as he pulled Tubbo behind him and leaped across the flowing river. He landed a couple feet deep in it and turned around exitedly to see his friend , but Tubbo wasn't behind him.

He looked down into the water and saw Tubbo emerge to the surface, splashing around gasping for air. Tommy ran over to him and pulled him out onto the shore whilst Tubbo was still choking and coughing up water.

"That was-" 

"AWESOME!" Tommy shrieked as he flipped off the shopkeeper with both of his hands also shouting cuss words at him.

The annoyed man turned away shaking his head angrily, muttering something under his breath in defeat.

"I was gonna say terrifying..." Tubbo mumbled quietly gazing onto the shining river in front of him.

"yeah, yeah but it was fun."

Tubbo sat on the pebbled floor, drenched in water. His clothes were defo ruined. Tommy sat down next to him and began counting the shiny new coins in his pocket.

The blonde stood up from the place he was sitting and began celebrating. "HELL YEAH I GOT LOADS THIS TIME! IM THE BEST MAN ALIVE!" Tommy shouted punching the air and jumping around in victory.

Tubbo let out a small cough.

"Oh yeah Tubs you're alright i guess." 

They stayed in the same spot for a while just waiting untill Tubbo and dried off a bit, Tommy got bored so he stood up and began walking into the forest.

"Hey Tommy! Wait for me." Tubbo shouted, stumbling after Tommy.

Tommy hadn't walked far in front of Tubbo but he stopped in his tracks once he saw what was in front of him.

There was a large feild hidden amongs the trees with beautiful flowers and mushrooms growing everywhere he'd look, in the middle of this field there was a large tree reaching up into the sky. The tree had a large flat part in the middle which looked amazing with vines of leaves hanging over the branches. There was a small branch leading up to it, not too steep for him to climb.

There was a small pond filled with lilly pads right next to the tree and it had ducks swimming around, occasionally sticking their heads under the water.

"Tommy! Where have you g-" Tubbo began, catching up to Tommy, once he saw the large field the stopped talking.

"Woah." 

Tommy walked up to the tree, curiously peering up it. Tubbo followed behind staring at the gorgeous surroundings.

Tubbo watched as Tommy walked up the thick branch leading up to the middle of the tree, he heard a loud gasp from the blonde.

"TUBBO COME HERE."

Tubbo sighed and began climbing up the tree slowly. He reached the surprisingly flat branch and saw Tommy sitting on one higher above.

"TUBBO WE COULD MAKE A FORT!" Tommy exclaimed, beaming.

Tubbo looked at the area they were in, the branch was flat and had a lot of room across it, they could attach a couple sheets from the branches above them to make a sort of shelter.

He looked at the other end and there was a hole going right through the middle of the tree, coming out of the other side. 

It was quite a peculiar tree.

Tommy hopped down from the branch he was sitting on and walked over to Tubbo. They began discussing ideas immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy, tubbo and ranboo’s pov are going to be like a separate plot in the story:)


	12. twelve

Rays of sun beamed through the large castle windows of Ranboo's room. The air had become thick and humid but overall it was a warm sunny day. The birds were awake, chirping loudly whilst flying back and forth in the early mourning.

Ranboo grumbled and pulled the silk pillow over his head, blocking out any sunlight that shone through. 

Quietness filled the large room as Ranboo tried to go back to sleep, his eyes were shut forcefully and he was just about to doze off but he heard a small knock on the door.

He scoffed due to the fact he was going to have to get up now and pulled his sheets off him, he got out of his bed reluctantly and walked over to his door rubbing his eyes groggily.

He opened the large oak door and saw Quackity standing there, he was usually with Minx so it came as a surprise to him

"What?" He muttered stretching his arms above his head, the way he as said that came off much more snappy than intended but at this time in the morning he didn't really care.

"Good morning uh- Prince, someone is requesting your presence at the door." Quackity said, bowing down slightly.

"Could you tell them to come back later." Ranboo mumbled.

"Well, they told me it was urgent." Quackity replied with shrugging.

Ranboo let out a small sigh, 

"Alright, alright, i'll come now let me just put some slippers on."

Quackity nodded and stood patiently outide the door waiting for the prince to return.

Ranboo came back with a pair of slippers gesturing his hand for Quackity to take him.

Quackity obliged and walked down the stone stairs with Ranboo trailing not to far behind. They walked down the empty corridors, occasionally passing another guard.

Quackity led him up to the front door and then returned to his usual post by the dining hall.

Ranboo opened the doors while letting out a small yawn as he did so.

"Hel-" 

"RANBOO! Finally you answered, we've been waiting here for 20 whloe minutes do you know how long 20 fucking minutes is?!" The blonde boy behind the door also know as tommy shouted, "my god you look terrible, what the fuck happened to your hair HAAH HAH." 

Ranboo raised an eyebrow smiling as he flattened down his hair to make it look acceptable.

He turned to face Tubbo while Tommy was cackling like a psycho in the background.

"Hey Ranboo!" 

"Hey Tubboooo, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well, we stumbled upon a cool place yesterday and thought you might want to help us make it into a sort of fort."

"Of course i'll come!! Do i need to bring anything with me?"

Tubbo stayed still, thinking for a couple seconds then turned back to face Ranboo.

"You might want to bring, uh spare clothes since the way to this place might get you wet... Also, could you bring a couple snacks and some pillows for us?"

"Of course, i'll go grab them now. You guys can come inside here if you want but don't let my mum or dad catch you."

Tubbo and Tommy walked inside the castle closing the large doors behind them carefully.

"Okay ill be right back." Ranboo said while turning away from the two boys and heading back to his room.

______________

"Tubbooooo, how long is he going to be?" Tommy whined at Tubbo impatiently.

"Tommy, it's been 3 minutes calm down will you," Tubbo quipped.

"It feels like an hour," Tommy muttered folding his arms with a huff.

They heard footsteps nearing them and waited for Ranboo, but it wasn't Ranboo who showed up...

It was a lady with light blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. She was probably in her thirties and was carrying a small basket with balls of different coloured cotton in it. She wore a pretty light-pink dress just about reaching the floor. She was quite a small lady but she looked kind.

Her expression changed to a more perplexed one when she saw Tommy and Tubbo. 

"Uhm, who are you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Oh i'm sorry i'm Tu-"

"I'm Tommy," The blonde roared holding out his hand confidently.

"Right... And what are you two doing here?" She asked looking the two boys up and down suspiciously. 

Tubbo was wearing a rather clean shirt, it was dark green and it only had a couple specs of dirt, it also had a hole above the right shoulder exposing his pale skin, he was wearing a tattered leather tunic over that and he wore some sensible trousers but overall he didn't look too bad.

Tommy however.. He was wearing a filthy old shirt covered in mud, there were a couple holes but they had been patched up by different coloured pieces of fabric. His trousers were ripped down towards the bottom and they were also submerged in dry filth, he didn't wear a tunic since his best one was ruined by all the adventures he had.

To be honest, they looked like two boys who had sneaked their way into the castle grounds which was sort of true.

"Oh we came to-" Tubbo began but got cut off almost immediately.

"Mother?!" Ranboo shouted from down the hall running towards them frantically carrying a couple pillows in one hand and a basket full of treats in the other.

The lady turned to face her son and gave him a questionable look. Ranboo looked at Tubbo and Tommy then back at his mother continuously.

"Ranboo dear who are these boys?" She asked tentatively.

"Uh they are my friends?" 

Tubbo and Tommy nodded along, 

"Oh, well it's nice to see you with other people but..." She turned to face Tommy narrowing her eyes a little.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Tommy shouted,

Niki sort of jumped back at the sudden outburst from Tommy. She turned back to Ranboo and sighed,

"It doesn't matter." She replied shaking her head,

She turned to Tommy and Tubbo,

"i'm queen Niki, nice to meet you." Her expression eased into a smile as she shook both of their hands.

"Well Ranboo, you can go out with your friends but you have to be back by dinner okay honey." 

Ranboo nodded vigorously and looked at Tubbo and Tommy who were both silently celebrating.

"Thanks mother," Ranboo said as he hugged his mother and rushed out of the door with the two other boys.

She laughed quietly, watching them scamper off into the distance.

-

They walked past the less busy shops making sure to avoid that one store they stole from and over towards the river where the angry man had chased them down.

"Right, your gonna have to jump over there." Tommy explained pointing over to the other side of the wide river, It wasn't too deep but Tubbo could go fully undsr since he was quite a lot shorter than the other two.

"I now see why i needed spare clothes," Ranboo laughed whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Well follow me then." Tommy said as he rolled his trousers up the the top of his knee and leaped across the river landing in it with a splash, the water only went up to the top of his shin bone and thankfully not on his clothes. 

Tubbo and Ranboo chucked over all of their belongings they had taken with them. Tommy caught them all and threw them onto the riverside stones.

Next, Tubbo jumped across into the water, he had brought spare clothes so he didn't mind getting a little wet. He landed in the middle of it and he tried to stand up but he couldn't touch the bottom.

"Short people problems, am i right Ranboo," Tommy said beaming, Ranboo roared with laughter whilst Tubbo was still swimming around in the water struggling a bit, he wasn't the best swimmer but he managed to keep above the surface.

"T-tommy a little h-help please." Tubbo whimpered swallowing a bit of water as Tommy dragged him to the other side.

Tubbo sat on the side drying himself off with a rag and looked over at Ranboo, 

"You coming?"

"mhm," was all he got in response as Ranboo made a leap across the river, he landed in the water quite near the other side; the water only going up to his ankles.

Tubbo cheered and Tommy looked shocked.

"Teach me how to do that please Mr. Boo" Tommy said putting on a terrible accent that no one knew what sort of accent it was.

"It's called being taller than you." Ranboo said patting Tommy on the head which made him quite irritated.

"Guys come onnnn." Tubbo whined and walked off into the dark woods,

They walked passed the towering trees above them and through to the field. Tommy walked across it, his ego was so big it was about to burst.

Even though Tubbo had been there yesterday, the place still astounded him. Ranboo stared in awe, it all looked so beautiful. Today the sun shone onto the small, blue pond which made it look even better than the other day.

"Come on Ranboo," Tubbo excitedly shouted running off to catch up with Tommy, Ranboo soon caught up to Tubbo being the fast runner he was with his long legs.

They reached the magnificent tree and walked up it to the flat part where they were going to make their so called 'base'.

Tommy stood up on a higher branch and looked down at them, 

"Gentlemen, we have a big proposition today. We will be building the fort!" He excitedly explained making random hand gestures with every word.

Tubbo and Ranboo clapped dramatically and Tommy just rolled his eyes.

After a good 10 minutes the fort was looking quite good, they had managed to tie the old blankets and sheets on the trees above them creating a sort of roof, they had found a chopped up log back in the forest and had carried it up; they used it as a table.

The pillows where the seats and were extremely comfortable, They all huddled together around the table sitting on their pillows digging into the cakes in front of them.

A great brother-like bond between the three had formed already.


	13. thirteen

Cold morning air hit Dream's pale face making him pull the blanket resting by his legs further up over himself, he heard a small giggle from his side and lowered the sheets almost a second after he pulled them up and saw George lying there facing him. His face had turned a sort of dark reddish colour and his cheekbones were showing. 

He looked at George's hair and almost let out a giggle, he had terrible bed hair.

"Shut up, i can't control what my hair does at night," George mumbled flattening his hair down with one hand but it would still poof back up into the same position.

George rolled his eyes playfully and gave him a small wave, he smiled back at him returning the gesture.

He let out a small yawn and turned around to face the opposite direction of George pulling blanket back up on himself half asleep.

"Dream!" George shouted pretending to be offended.

"Whaaaaat Georgie?" Dream replied quietly, his voice being muffled by the sheets.

"You've taken the blanket off me and now i'm cold," George huffed shuffling around in his bed.

Dream turned back around so that he was facing George and shuffled closer to him pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them.

"There you go," Dream replied burying his head in the crook of George's shoulder, 

The now flustered brunette tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out. Dream let out a small giggle while he lifted his hand and wrapped it around the smaller boy so that he was now cuddling him. 

He could hear George's heartbeat and it was quite soothing, he let out a small sigh and fell back asleep. 

-

Around and hour later Dream woke up again feeling the pillow he was lying on move, but it wasn't a pillow he was lying on,

it was George.

"Good morning again Dreamy," George laughed pushing the blonde off him in a playful manner, Dream groaned in response.

"I'm still tiredddd thoughhhh," Dream mumbled stretching his arms above his head.

He didn't feel the itchiness of the mask today and found it weird, it usually hurt most in the morning but today it was fine. Maybe it was because he was in a softer bed with actual pillows. He reached up to move his mask but it wasn't there, 

How had he not noticed when he woke up?

oh shit

"Dream, it's okay," George whispered as to not startle him, "keep it off, i think you look nice." George said, a small blush creeping it's way onto his face.

Dream turned away, embarrassed by the thought of George seeing his face. 

"Dream?" George said tugging on one of his sleeves trying to make him turn around.

"I- d-dont like how i look." Dream muttered quietly. The atmosphere of the room had changed by a lot.

George gave him a sort of sympathetic look as he cupped his chin with one of his hands making him turn around, "i think you look great."

"You don't mean that," Dream mumbled looking down at his fingers, picking at one of his nails.

George tilted his head back up so that they were looking at each other, "I do mean it Dream trust me, in fact your very pretty." George said giving a dumb smile while keeping his hand under his chin.

He thinks i'm pretty

Dream's heart fluttered as those words escaped George's lips.

He placed his hand on top of where George's was and smiled back at him shyly.

Now everything Dream felt would show clearly on his face, that's one of the other reasons he'd wear the mask.

George retracted his hand from Dream's face and stood up, heading over to the large window. The brunette stared out at the early village life as he usually would every morning.

Dream sat on George's bed cross legged trying to fix his hair, it wasn't as bad as George's but is could still use some fixing.

They heard a sort of crash coming from outside George's room and the two boys exchanged terrified glances.

The door flung open and Minx the guard came striding into the room facing away from them, "Terribly sorry about the noise, i sort of walked into a plant pot and knocked it over," Minx said looking at the hallway where she had came from shaking her head disapprovingly, those plant pots come out of nowhere docking hell."

There was no time for Dream to hide anywhere, he didn't move.

Minx then turned around to face George and began talking again, "Prince George i have been sent to- who the fock is that?! I thought you weren't meant to have people to visit unless they were family or some shit like that." Minx said glaring at the blonde boy sitting cross-legged on George's bed. 

George froze his eyes widened, Dream also couldn't move.

How were they going to get out of this?

Dream stayed quiet sitting on the Prince's bed while George tried to make up some excuse as to why he was there.

Dream saw George's eyes light up for a split second, maybe he had an idea...

_______________

George thought for a couple seconds thinking of how he was going to explain Dream being there. Suddenly he had an idea.

Wait, perhaps this could work...

"I- uhm, he's- m-my b-boyfriend, so technically he's allowed." He said boldly giving a side glance at Dream who had a shocked expression on his face while his cheeks turned a sort of bright scarlet.

Minx looked at the boy and then back at George narrowing her eyes slightly. "Didn't know you were gay George."

"Uhm well i am." 

Minx looked very unconvinced as she tried to hold back a smirk, "prove it then,"

George's eyes widened, 

Oh Minx knew what she was doing, she knew damn well.

"oh, uhm- o-okay."

He turned to face Dream and walked up to him slowly, the brunette swallowed nervously as he reached the taller blonde, they were centimetres apart staring at each other awkwardly, George tilted his head up so he was looking at Dream with large, sorrowful eyes, he noticed their faces were inches apart and he could feel dream's warm breath seep down onto his neck, it sent shivers down his spine. 

Minx stared at them with her arms crossed. "That doesn't prove shit." She spat, trying to stop herself from bursting out with laughter. George looked at her, she had her hand over her mouth but George could tell she was grinning underneath it.

George looked back at Dream and mouthed 'i'm terribly sorry about this,' Dream tilted his head slightly and was about to open his mouth to ask what he meant but then George closed the gap...

Minx had stopped laughing completely by then, she didn't expect George to actually do it, she thought he would give up and tell her that he snuck a friend in or something but boy she was very wrong.

She raised both of her eyebrows as her mouth dangled open out of pure shock.

She watched as George pulled away from a very confused Dream and sat back down onto his bed, blushing. 

"See? Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I- uh- focking hell i forgot. Uhm i'll be right back Prince," She stuttered scurrying towards the door and out of the room, clearly confused.

_______________

Dream stared at George, shocked at his sudden boldness and opened his mouth to say something again but George interrupted,

"Don't worry Dream, it didn't mean anything." He said smiling kindly, "Just to stop Minx from telling my parents or something."

Didn't mean anything...  
Of course it didn't and he was okay with that, wasn't he?

For the rest of the morning they just moped around in George's room making occasional small talk about things going on around the area. 

It was a little past noon when Dream had decided to finally go home, he bid his farewells to George and made his way back over to the window.

He climbed out of it steadily, without almost falling down that time and managed to go back to his house unseen by any guards or passing townsfolk.

He climbed up the musty stairs of his house and hopped into his cold, damn bed and lay there silently, he stared up into the mid-afternoon sky and watched as grey-ish clouds floated past, looking like they were about to drop all the water inside them.

His mind kept going back to what happened earlier, 

For some reason his heart sank when George said that the kiss didn't mean anything, he wasn't sure why though.

It's not like he wanted a relationship with George, i mean that wouldn't work of course. George was the prince and was most definitely straight. He heard from Sapnap that he was going to marry a girl called Alice from the kingdom of Pogtopia.

He didn't want to bring it up when they were together though.

But with all of that aside, was he straight?? 

Of course he was, he liked women didn't he? Well to be fair he had never had a wife or anything and he didn't really want one either.

But that surely didn't mean he liked men right?


End file.
